


Not too subtle

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Ginny and Luna BROTP, Ginny needs help, Harry is obvious about his feelings for ginny, Luna is obviously the best at relationship advice, Missing Scene, POV Ginny Weasley, hbp missing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: A missing HBP moment ficlet. Harry is rather obvious about his feelings toward Ginny, but it’s Luna who helps her realize how he feels.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Not too subtle

The light from the large window glinted across her friends white blonde hair and into Ginny’s eyes. Luna lounged in the window seat with her legs crossed, her bright eyes danced across the parchment in front of her as she dipped her quill in a levitating ink pot. Ginny felt a sigh of relief at finally finding her close friend, it was always difficult to track down Luna; she seemed to wander around the castle before settling down to work. 

“Hi Luna” 

“Oh, Hello Ginny” 

Luna did not look up from her parchment, which happened to hold a great deal of sideways scribbles that would only ever make sense to the author. She began to draw a small flower before continuing on, “I’ve made a list of all the things I’d like to research this summer with my father. The summers feel so fleeting now, don’t they?” 

Luna’s large eyes looked up at Ginny, gazing carefully at her freckled face before cocking her head slightly to the left, “Oh, you’ve come to talk about something haven’t you.”

Ginny laughed, “What gave me away?”

“Well your eyes of course, and I’ve had the sense that there’s a new creature floating around causing mischief.” 

“Let me know if you need a name for the floater, I have a couple good ones I’ve been saving. I hope it isn’t floating in my ears though.” 

Luna let out a small giggle, “Of course not, it likes our toes much better I think. Now, tell me about Harry.” 

“Harry?” Ginny gave her best friend a puzzled look, “I haven’t come to talk to you about Harry at all.” 

“But, you’ve been thinking of him a great deal. ” Luna pulled her ink pot out of the air and set her quill down, “Although, not as much as he thinks of you.”

Ginny’s mouth went slack as Luna continued on, “You don’t know it yet, but that’s why you’re here. Harry of course.” 

“Actually, it was Dean.” Ginny narrowed her eyes, “It’s been a week since we split but he tried to have another chat about things, about us and I-”

Luna interrupted Ginny’s explanation, “No, it’s about Harry I think. However, it has been a rather long time since you’ve mentioned him. Which I have found incredibly confusing seeing as he has been so taken with you the past year-” 

“We’re just better friends is all, he is not taken with me.” Ginny shook her head before Luna’s ideas could stick in her mind. 

“Unlikely, just taking evidence from the way he looks at you alone, I stand by my point- Harry fancies you.” 

Harry did not fancy her, they were friends and it had taken quite some time to get there. She’d spent years overthinking everything that Harry did, convincing herself he was in love with her. Now was not the time to be pining over Harry again, her mind ran a dangerous slope when it came to Harry. It seemed best to just leave him out of her thoughts, it was better that way, wasn’t it?

Luna wasn’t completely wrong, she’d thought about Harry lately sure, not excessively though. They were on the same quidditch team of course and it was nice to have a laugh with him after practice. Well, and a month ago in the library they’d been kicked out because he’d laughed so loudly at her impression of Slughorn, he’d had a megawatt smile on all night. Not to mention the other night when they sat in the common room together snickering as Ron and Hermione fought, her shoulder burned at the memory of Harry pressing against her on the couch, he was right next to her despite the open room on the couch. And wasn’t it just at breakfast that morning when she’d sent a wink his way and he nearly spit out his juice. 

Oh Merlin, Luna was right. 

“You see it now don’t you” Luna said airily, “He hasn’t been too subtle about it to tell the truth.” 

Ginny couldn’t hold back her grin, “No, I don’t think he has.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this headcanon that Luna is the one to point out how far gone Harry is for Ginny. I let the idea spin around my head for a long time before I put it all on the page, hope you liked it!


End file.
